The Greatest Hero
by Semajvii
Summary: We meet the god of the BNHA world and he tells us the story of the greatest hero.. He tells us about how the greatest hero came to be. Starting with how he met a certain green haired beauty down on her luck and looking for a friend who could understand her.
1. Intro

…

…

…

What?

What?!

What?!

Who the hell are you?

…

So, you're not going to answer. Well fine, then just sit there reading along without a care in the world. Well… I don't know what you're looking for.

What do you want? Why are you here?

…

Am I going to have to be both parts of this conversation?

…

I guess I will since you refuse to answer. (In the case, you were trying to talk to your device, well… too bad. I can't hear you. This is already all typed out so you can just stop and enjoy this one-sided conversation for the people who were to shameful to talk to themselves. Yeah you know who you are.)

I guess you've came looking for something.

What is it?

…

A story?! Fine, it's been a while since I've told a nice story, so why not?

What do you want to hear?

…

You want to know about the greatest hero? Well I do I love telling that story. It feels like just yesterday I was looking over that little tyke. Sit back and listen. This is the story of the greatest hero.

* * *

Okay, I randomly started writing this in class on a whim and am having a lot of fun with it. This is just the intro and unless I go into a coma or something I'll be finishing the first real chapter soon.

So, a little context. What you see above is an interaction between you, the reader, and basically the god of my BNHA AU, Basically that's me. Just to clear that up.

Here are some of the story aspects I am certain of:

1\. There will be a harem.

2\. Deku gets a new quirk

Yeah that's it bit disappointing if you ask me. Any ways there is no debate over this its happening.

Here are some things I'm not certain of:

1\. Dekus new quirk

2\. Girls in the harem.

If I get any reviews by the time I finish chapter one I'll take them into consideration and depending on what I get I might restart to accommodate what you're looking for.

Anyways thanks for reading,

Your faithful author Semaj.

(P.s. sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm pretty good at catching them but when it comes to longer chapters I'll probably miss some. I just hope I don't ruin your experience with this story.)


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own BnHA. Obviously.**

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the support on the intro. Watching the views come in and the follows pile up just blew my mind. Reading over the reviews was amazing as well. Seeing the support I got from you guys and the ideas you had just made my day. Whenever I felt down about something in the vast fiew days I would look at the reviews and I instantly felt better. Thanks a lot.

Okay business time. A few things. First I've decided that the harem will be constantly growing. I'll work girls in when I can and when it makes sense. I'll try to get all the girls in that I can. Secondly, I haven't really had time to write recently but my last day of school is May 17 so I'll have way more time to write. But there will be sometimes I wont upload for awhile because its not done because I'm out on vacation or something. Thanks for understanding.

This first chapter introduces us to the god a bit more and explains how Deku is connected. Now lets get into chapter one.

 **Chapter 1: A Point In Time**

What the fuck do you want me to do? Here you are sitting their expecting me to tell you a story. Well did it ever occur to you that writing this shit is hard? I mean really I sat here for like half an hour trying to come up with some fucking way to get the ideas I have onto paper.

Have you ever tried it? Seriously, this should be the easy part. All I have to do is introduce myself, right? Wrong. To tell you who I am I would have to tell you where I'm from which explaining to a tiny human like you would be almost impossible.

" _Well, if you didn't want to take up the challenge you shouldn't have agreed to the story in the first place_."

That's what you're thinking now isn't it. You cant deny it. I literally heard you think it. Oh you don't believe me do you. Well for your information I'm literally fucking god. Well, what could only be explained as your concept of god but not really god because… you see this is what I meant. It's too fucking complicated for your tiny mind.

You know what? I'm sorry I shouldn't insult you like that. I mean its not your fault that your so fucking stupid. You cant help it. You're only a human after all. ;)

Anyways, you're right. If I didn't want the challenge I shouldn't have accepted it in the first place. So I guess I'm going to have to give it my all or at least 100 percent of the miniscule part of my brain that is focusing on this.

Okay where so I start? Well, you said you want to know about the greatest hero, right? To understand that, I'm going to have to tell you about quirks. And now that I think about it to understand this story you are going to have to understand where those quirks come from.

Listen up. This might be a little complicated. There's no way you'll understand the science behind it but maybe you'll understand the general concept… maybe. Lets get into it.

Okay. Umm… Try, if you will, to imagine your entire universe. From your point of view, it's infinite. An infinite amount of space getting infinitely larger, expanding more and more to the point that your entire galaxy is just a speck compared to the vastness of space. I know it's hard for your small mind to comprehend the vastness of space, but if you get even one percent of the picture into your head this will still make some sense to you.

Imagine, now, that the entirety of your universe was a little ball. I know what you're thinking, " _How can an infinite space fit in a finite sphere?"_ And to that I say infinity is relative. Just think about it for a second. An example: between one inch and two inches there is an infinite amount of space. That one inch of space can be cut into and infinite number of segments. Similarly, there is an infinite amount of space between one foot and two feet. Two infinities, " _but obviously one foot is bigger than one inch,"_ you say, and you're right. And with that we can see that some infinities are larger than others and the infinity your small human brains thought was the largest in fact… isn't.

Okay, so your universe is a little ball. Now imagine that that little ball, which holds the infinity that is your universe, is only one ball within an infinite amount of small balls. Every ball is special in its own way. Some of the differences between the universes are so minute that you wouldn't be able to spot them even if you were told what they were. Some differences, however, are so monumental that you wouldn't even begin to understand how it could turn out that way. Each small ball is unique in its own way and all the small balls put together make up the multiverse.

Are you picturing it? Yes? Well, that's pretty much wrong, but I'm pretty sure it's the only way a human being would be able to even begin to picture the multiverse. The amount of science and technology that goes into actually understanding how the multiverse works is so far ahead of your tiny race that accurately explaining even a fraction of a fraction of a percent of it all would take an entire one of your life time's… ten times over.

Okay, now that you, somewhat, understand the multiverse I can explain who I am. The universes make up the Multiverse, but the Multiverse isn't everything there is. You see if you remember what I told you earlier, you know that I had you picture the universes as spheres. I did it that way because then you would now that trying to pack spheres into a finite space is pretty hard. No matter what, because of the shapes of spheres, there is always space between each sphere. The same goes with the multiverse. There is space between the universes. This space is where my people and I live. We call it the Outerverse.

The Outerverse is all the space between the universe along with all the space that the multiverse doesn't take up. That's probably the best way that I can explain it. Hopefully you understand. My people are called the Outsiders, obviously because we live outside the multiverse. As it turns out, the job of us Outsiders is to maintain the multiverse. We make sure nothing happens to harm the multiverse and that each one of the universes maintains a … "healthy" status, I guess you could say.

The Outsiders can do this because every Outsider has unnatural control on reality. We can shape and bend it however we want. The affect we have on reality changes from person to person. The weakest Outsiders are called the Unessentials. They are so weak that they can barely shift in and out of universes. Above them are the foot soldiers. They're also pretty weak. They can shift in and out of universes easily and have a miniscule effect on the universes they enter, like creating uninhabitable planets.

Next is my favorite group because I'm one of them. We have the Essentials. We're the first group with any real effect on the universes. We can create and shape life as we see fit. We're also the first group with a job. Each Essential is assigned to a planet. They watch over it and control it however they seem fit.

Above the Essentials are the Controllers. With the ability to control entire universes each one is put in charge of one universe and they have to maintain that universe. And at the very top are the Between. They have the ability to control the entire multiverse. They make sure each controller is doing their job. I've only met one of them once when I was assigned my planet and I have to say he was the most imposing person I've ever met.

As I mentioned before I am an Essential and as you might have guessed by now I am the one in charge of your planet. I have to say for the most part it's a cushiony gig. For the most part I get to sit back and enjoy myself. You humans are pretty smart for how young you are. All I needed to do was get you on course. First, I killed the dinosaurs. Yeah, boohoo who needs them. They would've killed you any ways. Then I found a nice primate and got him on his way to becoming a human. After a little bit, humans were finally on the earth. With a little help, you got on your way to becoming prosperous. At least that's what I thought.

Everything was going fine until suddenly you start hurling nukes at each other. I mean really what were you thinking. I eventually got you into a somewhat stable peace. After a little while I started getting bored. There was nothing for me to do. I had already expended all my time passing resources. That's when I came up with a brilliant idea. One of my favorite things ever were your comic books. The things you could come up with were so amazingly brilliant I couldn't help but cheer on my favorite heroes as they battled for justice. And so, I decided to give you powers.

It wasn't easy or immediate. I couldn't just give you powers. No, I had to slowly integrate them until it was common knowledge that people had powers. So, I planted the seed for power into your reproductive systems. Eventually there would be people born with powers. At first, they wouldn't be to life changing but as time went by I started throwing in some flashier powers and giving the powers the ability to adapt and grow and change as time went on and finally it worked.

People saw powers as common place. Most of the population had some sort of power and although it wasn't everybody I had my entertainment. And that's when it happened. I was called back to the Outerverse to conduct business with my Controller. You see your planet is one set up to eventually span out across the entire universe so the Essential assigned to it has a lot of control over how the state of the universe commences meaning I have to attend a lot of meetings over the state of the multiverse with my Controller.

The worst part is that time doesn't affect the Outerverse. It's present because it is a multidimensional force but it doesn't flow the same way it flows within the universes because it doesn't have as much effect on the Outsiders. So, at time's it slows faster here and at times it flows slower and we have no commercial way of measuring it because for most people it doesn't matter but for me, a person that literally just created a super-powered world, it matters a lot.

Who knows how much I was missing out on seeing live and being a part of. Who knows how the world was reacting to how everyone had powers and really it was tortuous sitting through a long ass meeting that literally won't have any effect on me personally for millions of years. It's infuriating. By the time the meeting was over I was in such a hurry to get back to my planet I didn't even stop to say goodbye to my Controller or notice the Between that was walking down the middle of the road.

I ran up to the steps of the universe entrance quickly making my way through sign in, grabbed the key, and was just about to run up to the entrance when I heard yelling.

"Hey, Yahweh! Wait up!" I heard behind me.

Well shit, it's my Controller.

"Dammit, Dux. I told you to call meElohim," I yelled back at her.

"Why? I like Yahweh," she said candidly.

"Yahweh is to formal," I complained, "Elohim is much better."

"Fine, _Elohim_ ," she said begrudgingly.

"Thank you, I know that hurt so much _Dux."_

"Your welcome. Now can I get to what I wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"I mean we can, but how about instead we don't do that?"

She glared at me and said blankly, "I felt what you did to the earth.

With that my heart dropped.

' _Shit, I thought it would take longer to be called out on it,'_ I thought, ' _Maybe she won't be mad that I broke the rules_ ,' I hoped.

"You blatantly broke the rules. You know the humans have a set development cycle and they're not supposed to skew from it and what did you do?" she asked accusingly.

"I skewed them from it," I said guilt filling my voice.

"Your damn right you did," she said matter-of-factly.

"Come on Dux, watching the humans is so boring," I complained.

"Then why do you watch them all the time?" she asked before adding, "You know you can watch them from the Outerverse, right?"

"Yes, I know that, but you stuck up shit stains are even more boring than watching the humans."

"We are not!" Dux complained, adamantly.

"Oh really?" I asked quizzically.

"Yes, we are very fun to hang out with."

"You do know I caught you and the other Controllers actually having a paint drying contest, right?"

She just stared at me with a shocked expression before saying, "You saw that?"

"Yes, I did." I stated bluntly.

With a flushed expression on her face she said, "Either way you it still doesn't change the fact that you broke the rules and this time it can't be undone. And to make it worse you gave them powers."

"Yes, I did. So, what?" I asked with a somewhat confused tone in my voice.

"Well, _Yahweh,_ we don't give humans powers because of basic human nature."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with an obviously annoyed tone to my voice.

"Well, the strong will prosper and label the weak as useless scum. Subsequently the weak will tirelessly work to prove them wrong before ultimately giving up and accepting the label placed on them."

' _Well… Uhhh shit… what do I say to that?_ ' I thought dejectedly. But nothing came to mind.

"Shit what I am I going to do," Dux said quietly.

"Why don't we just reverse it like we normally do when something gets messed up?" I asked.

After a few moments of silence, she sighed heavily and said, "A fixed point was made."

My heart dropped for the second time that day.

"Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make a..." I stated quietly before being cut off.

"Yeah, I know, you're sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that now, because of your dumb ass, we can't affect that world until the fixed point has been reached and to make it even worse all the sensors are reading indeterminate on when exactly the point is."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well, the only thing we _can_ do," she said.

"What's that?"

"Well, I'm going to monitor the shape of the timeline to see if anything changes."

"Then what will I do."

"You're going to have to find out when and where the fixed point takes place and make sure it does. Because if it doesn't…"

"Good-bye universe."

"Good-bye universe, indeed."

 **LINE CUT**

After my talk with Dux I turned around and approached the entrance. The easiest way to move in, out, and between universes is through a portal. There's a countless number of portals in the Outerverse. Each one is identical in every way and each one is equally intuitive to use. Basically, as long as you know the identification number you want to enter and you have the key you can go anywhere. At each portal is an input interface. You walk up, plug in the number, and insert the portal key given to you by the secretary at signup.

After punching in 109131325 (your universe's number) I plugged in the key and watched the portal in front of me. No matter how many times I see it watching the portal opening still amazes me. First a black screen fills the portal frame. A screen so black it rivals the emptiness of space. Then starting from the corners cracks slowly cover its surface. Until the only part not cracked is a perfect circle in its center. Then slowly from its center arms reach out and slowly tear away the curtain until all that's left is a swirling green gas.

I walked into the gas and it slowly dissolved my form and brought it into your universe. I was a few thousand light years away from Earth, but it wouldn't be the longest trip I've taken. I remember one time I was let out billions of light years away. It took so fucking long to get to Earth. I mean, relatively long. Compared to my infinite life a few days isn't a long time. Compared to your life it's quite a lot of time. After about minute I got to Earth and began my looking for the fixed point.

A brief explanation of fixed points. You see fixed points, while not necessarily rare, are a massive burden for the Essentials put in charge of them. It is a point in the near to distant future that most come to fruition. The point ranges greatly from someone dying, to two people meeting. Fixed points vary in size depending on impact. Which means, the more impactful a fixed point is the larger it is. More on that later. An example of a fixed point would be the election of the American President George Washington in 1789 which was the last fixed point to occur on earth,

I was a bit disappointed when I got to Earth. I spent almost one-hundred earth years in the Outerverse and while I was three. the world had barely changed. The only evidence of any change at all was the introduction of heroes controlled by government rule and limitations put on people's powers. I mean I get that you have to think about the safety of the population, but I don't get making it illegal to use your abilities in public. At least I get to see some amazing battles between heroes and villains. Foe vs foe in a clash of amazingly powerful 'quirks'.

And that's another thing. They started calling their powers quirks. I just don't get it. Why do you feel the need to make up words when you already have ones that mean literally the exact same thing? I can't be the only one that thinks this, can I? Well, whatever. At least they didn't turn on the quirked. The same can't be said about the quirkless though and this I where my main problem lye.

The quirkless are treated with absolute disdain. Looked down upon by all as weak and defenseless pieces of trash that doesn't even need to be bothered with. The sight of countless people casting aside other human beings because they weren't strong enough made me absolutely sick. Dux was right. The strong were strong and the weak were weak. Throughout it all though, I could see a few that didn't care about the powers of other people. Those precious few who looked at all people equally. Those were the true heroes. There weren't a lot of them, but there were enough.

After coming to terms with what the world had become and getting acquainted with how it worked, I started my search for the fixed point.

Initially I didn't think it would be hard to do find the fixed point. Thinking about it I would have been right. Fixed points emit so much universal energy I'm surprised the humans couldn't feel it. Seriously I could feel it come from Earth while I was still light years away and yet you petty humans were clueless. But that's beside the point.

The reason I couldn't find the fixed point was simple. It was fucking massive. I said earlier that fixed points vary in size and this is possible the largest one I have ever seen or even heard of. Whatever needed to happen, needed to happen or not just this one universe, also the surrounding universes would be affected.

Fixed points aren't visible to humans, but to the Outsiders the stick out like a sore thumb. This fixed point was a half sphere that covered not only all of Earth, but also all of the solar system. Which can only mean that whatever happens affects the entire future of the human race and I needed to find out what it was.

Obviously, I could see the fixed point, but due to its massive size I had no idea where the origin was, or for you sense where it's center was and to make matters even worse was that it constantly moved and that could only mean one thing. The point was attached to a person. Which means that whoever this person is, they will either save the human race and push it towards a bright new future or they'll destroy it and I was having so much trouble finding them.

 **LINE CUT**

Finding a fixed points origin shouldn't be very an Essential I am constantly being pulledtowards it and yet the massive size of this point isdangerous. If I did let it pull on me long enough forme to find it I would be ripped apart and while Iwouldn't die I would be in immense pain for a fewthousand years as my body slowly reformed. It wasdown to some good old fashion foot work.

To find it I would have to look for all the tell-tale signs of a fixed point. You see, even thoughfixed points are invisible to humans doesn't meanthey don't affect the humans exposed to theirpresence and although literally every human on theplanet was exposed to this points presence theones closest to its origin would be the ones mostaffected. The origin is where the strongest signswill be seen, so I'll just have to watch where I'mgoing and keep track of how badly people areaffected. It won't be hard, but it sure will take awhile.

Another problem is that the only way toobserve the affects is to walk on the surface of theEarth. As it turns out, though, my presence in myEssential form affect humans similarly to how thepoint affects them. I won't be able to tell if it's thepoint affecting people or me. So, the only way tofind the point is to do one of, if not, the coolestthings ever. I would have to take human form.

It was the middle of the night and I landed on the Earth, found a place to hideand begun my transformation. Taking human formis forbidden unless, one, your specifically told to byyour controller, or two, there

is a situation where the future of the planet requiresit. It may only be me, but assuring the safety of notonly this universe but also the neighboring onesprobably falls into option two.

Taking human form isn't exactly hard but itcan be a bit strenuous when you're used to being inyour Essential form. For one, humans have to eatand breath and sleep, Essentials don't. Which isalso one of the reasons I love doing being a humanso much. Essentials have mouths because weneed to speak but our tongues don't have tastebuds because we don't actually have to eat soputting food in your mouth tastes like you're tryingto eat sawdust, so when you're a human and youcan actually taste after so long living amonotonous, tasteless life, it is wonderful.

Then there's the sleeping aspect. I admit atfirst, I was hesitant to sleep, but after that first nightI was hooked. It wasn't the sleeping itself that Iloved so much it's what happens while you sleep.I'm talking dreams. A place where anything ispossible and you don't have to worry about theconsequences. It's perfect for me. That's why I lovetaking human form. Also, there's the fact that myhuman form is absolutely amazing I'm a lead muscular man, about average height, with slightly tan skin tone, I have black eyes, spiky green-colored hair and really sharp canines. (Natsu, from _Fairy Tail,_ with green hair)

After I finished my transformation I walkedout of my hiding space and straight into a stature being what it is I barely stepped backbut the woman fell backwards straight onto herass. I reached out my hand to her and gave areassuring smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

That's when I she looked up and I could seeshe had tears in her eyes and my question seems to have made it worse.

I squatted down next to her and put my handon her shoulder trying to calm her down. When shenoticed my hand, she blushed slightly and slowlystarted to calm down.

"Are you okay, now?" I asked.

"Y-yes. Thank you," She said barely above whisper.

"No problem," I said,"Now let's get you offthis dirty floor," I said standing up and giving her myhand. She took it and I got her on her feet.

"Thank you… again." She said.

"Again, it's no problem. I like helping people."I said cheerfully.

Now that she had calmed down a little I gota good look at her. She was a few inches shorterthan me. She had long green hair, even darker thanmine and a pretty nice body.

"Either way, I am thankful for your only every man was as nice as you," she sighed.

I could tell something was wrong with was obvious distraught in her eyes andstrangely I felt compelled to help. I knew I had amission to complete, but for some strange reason Ifelt drawn to her. I felt like I needed to make herfeel better, but as it turns out, I've never actuallyspoken to a human being before. I had no ideawhat to say. So, I said the first thing that came tomind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"What? Of course, I am. I only fell like twofeet," she said. I could tell she was trying to play offwhatever was bothering her so I decided to push alittle harder.

"That's not what I'm asking about," I saidblankly.

She hesitated and said with a somewhatharsh tone," Well, it's none of your business. So stop asking."

She started walking away from me and I don't know what possessed me to do it but I reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"It is my business." I said.

"What!" she yelled, "I don't even know you how could it be any of your business."

"Because…," I paused for a brief moment before saying, "Because you're human."

She stared at me wide eyes like I was the craziest person in the world and in the corner of her eyes tears started welling up but before she could start crying again I stepped forward and embraced her. At first, she tensed up, but after a while she relaxed and started crying into my shoulder. Long, deep, sobs that would still the coldest of people's hearts.

"Humans are so complicated," I whispered quietly in her ear when she calmed down a little. Still embracing her I said, "You obviously someone to talk to, but you would rather be by yourself than admit that you need help." At those words, she started crying again.

When she finally calmed down again she stepped back and held herself.

"Th-than…" she tried to speak but I cut her off.

"Don't thank me. I saw someone who obviously needed some help and I decided to give it. It's the simplest of things and yet so few people do it."

She stared at me then brought her eyes to the ground and asked hesitantly, "Wou-would you mind talking with me for a second?"

Hearing the hesitation in her voice I knew this was hard for her so I gave her a reassuring smile before saying, "I wouldn't mind in the slightest."

She grabbed my hand and started walking towards the hiding spot I used to transform.

"Where are we going I asked?"

"A little hiding spot I know of. It's away from people so people won't hear us talking."

I understood. She was obviously sensitive about whatever we were talking about and didn't want to talk about it in public where people might overhear.

She pulled me into the hiding spot and sat down on the ground. I sat cross-legged in front of her and waited for her to speak. We sat in silence for a while.

Right before I was going to say something she said, "It's kind of weird talking about this with a stranger, but I don't really have anybody I can share this with, so please listen."

"Of course, I understand. I'm here for you."

"You're so weird," she said with a slight giggle.

"Why's that?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Most people wouldn't care about others in the way you do. Most people wouldn't offer to sit down and talk about all the thoughts that have been plaguing my mind… It's weird."

I laughed loudly and now she was the confused one.

"Do I even look like most people?" I asked.

"Not really, I guess." She said with a smile.

"That's because I'm not. Now talk away," I said with a large grin on my face.

"To start off I'm pregnant… or I was pregnant, I should say."

She noticed the look of confusion I gave her and continued, "There was a villain attack. His quirk was simple but devistating. He could force a miscarriage on any woman he touched, and…"

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't give anyone that power. The quirks must be evolving. Shit.

"I… I'm Sorry," I said and I could here the remorse in my own voice it was so thick.

She looked a little surprised and then said, "Th-thank you. I think you're the first person I've told that actually cared."

At this I was shocked and a little mad.

"W-what do you mean?" I said, my voice wavering a little.

Again she looked shocked but answered, "Its just… I told my parents and they were actually happy. They didn't want me to have the kid any ways. I told my friends and they said sorry but I could tell they didn't really care. Not the way you do. I told my husband and…" she stopped but I understood.

"He's the reason you were crying," I added for her.

She bowed her head and nodded. She was trying to hide her face but I could tell she was about to cry again. I didn't want that so I did the first thing that came to mind.

I reached over pulled her chin up so she was looking at me. Staring into her eyes I cupped her cheek with my hand.

For a moment we sat there staring into each others eyes. After another moment she leaned into my hand and cupped it with her own.

We sat like that for a few seconds, staring into each others eyes, before I asked if she wanted to talk about it.

After another few seconds she said, "Yes, but first… could you do something for me?" she asked quietly with a prominent blush on he cheeks."

"Anything," I said with zero hesitation.

"Could you…" She said the last part to quietly for me to hear. Curse these powerless human ears.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" I asked.

"Could you…" again tih the blush and again with the quietness.

"Your going to have to speak up."

"C-COULDYOUHOLDMEINYOURLAP!" she asked very quickly and loudly. I couldn't really understand it.

"One more time, slower." I said with a slight smile.

"Could you… I mean if you don't mind… could you hold me in your lap?"

Have you seen a tomato? Yes. Well this girl was currently at least twenty shades brighter than that. Amusing.

"Sure come over here." I said trying to look into her eyes.

She got up and, while doing everything in her power not to look me in the eye, walked over to where I was sitting. I reached up grabbed her hand in pulled her into my lap and rapped my arms around her.

After awhile of just sitting there enjoying the feeling of holding and being held she spoke.

"Am I weird?" She asked.

"What?! Of course not. Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well, here I am being perfectly content in the arms of a complete stranger. Seriously I don't even know your name. To most people this would be pretty weird."

"Well if you phrase it that way it does sound weird."

"Well how would you phrase it that's not weird?"

"I would say it's two new friends being content in each others presence."

In all honesty I thought it was pretty weird. It made sense that she was comfortable in my presence. Although in my human form I still emit a little universal energy and most people find it comforting to be near. What was weird was that I was content. I should be looking for the origin but here I am with this human. What am I doing?

I didn't say that, obviously, because I was, however weird it was, content holding her and that was enough for me.

"That does sound better," she smiled.

"Yes it does," I said, "do you still want to talk about your husband?"

Somewhat hesitantly she said, "Yeah, just hold me for a minute first."

So I did and after a minute she started talking again.

"I loved my husband, at least… I think I did. I thought he loved me to, but when I told him…" she paused for a few seconds then continued, "He blamed me. He said it was my fault we weren't going to have a baby. He was so mad at me. I was scared so I ran. And when he finally found me, instead of saying sorry he… he asked for a divorce. I was crying because all of this… shit happened literally today. I told him about the miscarry, he asked for the divorce, and… until you ran into me I was going to kill myself."

"What?" I was so shocked that's all I could manage to get out of my mouth.

"I was going to kill myself, but then I ran into you and even in the short time I've known you you've made me feel better than all my friends and even my own parents."

She was tearing up again. I could feel her shaking in my arms.

I pulled her into me and released my human form just enough to let some energy out, but the moment I released it I felt my form being torn apart and I had to quickly put it up again.

 _Shit._ I thought. _The origin must be really close._

Although I couldn't release my form for long it was enough to let some energy into her. She stopped crying and I held her tighter.

A moment later she said, "Thank you for talking to me. I think I'm feeling a little better now."

"You'll never have to thank me for helping you," I whispered in her ear, "I'm glad to do it."

I don't know how long we sat there, but eventually she fell asleep. I sat there holding her sleeping form.

' _Why am I here?_ 'I thought.

 _'I don't have any reason to be here and yet I am. And how did I not notice that we were so close to the origin? It felt like I was right on top of it. Or… maybe… it was on top of me…'_ my eyes widened at the thought.

 _'Could she be the fixed point? I mean it's possible… that would explain why I feel drawn to help her. It's my natural instincts drawing me to protect the point. Whatever, I'll find out in the morning."_ At that I let myself fall asleep.

 **LINE CUT**

I woke up first. We were laying on the ground now. I still had my arms around her from behind and I didn't want to wake her so I didn't move. Eventually I felt her ster.

She turned around in my arms and looked up at me. I stared right back down at her and for the millionth time we sat there staring into each others eyes.

"You know it's not normal to sleep in the arms of someone you just met," she said.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not normal then." I said with a smile.

She smiled back and said, "Would it be alright if I asked your name now that I've spent the night in your arms?"

With a smile I said, "Elohim, Elohim Nekujo."

"Nice to meet you Elohim," she said, "My name is Inko, Inko Midoryia."

"That's a beautiful name," I said, "It's so very nice to meet you."

"likewise…" she paused then continued, "Thank you for talking with me last night, and spending the night with me. I know you don't like apologies, but I'm still really thankful. If it wouldn't be much of a burden would you mind walking me home?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." I let go of her and stood offering my hand to help her up as well.

We left our little honey hole and we were on our way.

"Can I hold your arm Elohim?"

"Sure," I said offering my arm, "Anything for a friend." I smiled at her.

We continued on our way until we came upon a little house and we stopped.

She sighed heavily looking at the house.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she replied, "It's just that I'm pretty sure my husband in is there and I really don't want to talk with him, but I need to grab some stuff so when I find some place to stay I won't be stuck with nothing."

I thought for a moment before saying, "Do you even have a place to stay?"

"No," she said with a heavy blush.

"Well in that case why don't you stay at my house? I have more than enough room to accommodate you with."

She stared at me wide eyes and said, "I would love to, if I won't be a burden."

"You wont be a burden at all. I would love to help a friend in need." I said with a giant grin.

"Thank you so much. That fixes one problem but I still need cloths and stuff." She said.

"How about I come in with you? That way you can get your stuff while I'll keep your husband away for you."

" I guess that would work," she said with a thinking expression until switching to one of concern and saying, "But I cant ask you to do that."

"It's a good thing I offered then, isn't it?"

She smiled at me before jumping and hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back and said, "What was that for?"

"For being such a great friend even though we just met."

She let go and we headed for the front door.

I walked I'm behind and was surprised to find a giant mess. Books were every where, broken glasses where thrown about and the couch was upside down.

"I didn't peg you for the messy type."

"Sorry, I should have warned you my husband made a mess yesterday when… well you know." She replied.

I followed her to her bedroom and watched as she grabbed a bag and started filling it with cloths and other essentials.

From behind me I heard a toilet flush. I turned around to see a guy walk out of what I assumed to be the bathroom.

He saw me too and gave me a confused look before saying, "Who the fuck are you," in an angry tone.

"I'm Inko's friend," I replied calmly.

"Oh, is that bitch here?" he asked.

A little less calmly I said, "Yes _Inko_ is. She's grabbing some stuff and doesn't want to talk to you so back the fuck up."

He have me an angry look before getting really close and almost yelling in my face, "Why the fuck should I asshole? Move I want to speak with my soon to be ex-wife."

Needless to say I didn't move which seriously pissed this guy off. Apparently he's never been told no before.

"FUCKING MOVE BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU," he screamed while he activated his quirk which was some fire coming out of his mouth.

"You could try, but judging by that shitty quirk you have I doubt you can do shit."

That pissed him off even more.

"FUCK YOU!" he shouted while throwing a punch toward my face. In his anger he forgot to use his quirk.

Right before the punch could land I side stepped and used his momentum to flip him over on to his back cracking the hard wood floor. Then quickly before he could get up I grabbed his arm flipped him over and pinned him down.

Still holding his arm I leaned down and said fiercely in his ear, "Quirks are wasted on _trash_ like you."

He struggled under my grasp a little but I put pressure on his arm to let him know I could break it if I wanted to.

The scene of me sitting on top of her husband threatening to break his arm is what Inko came out of her room to see.

She walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You're ready to go?" I asked softly.

"Yes." She replied even softer.

"Okay," I said applying enough pressure to the guys arm to seriously hurt, but not enough to break and then got off him. He curled into a ball, clutching his arm, crying. Inko grabbed my arm and we walked out of her house.

We walked down the street before she stopped turned around and hugged me around my chest pressing her face into it.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You don't need to be. That guy is just a _serious_ asshole."

She chuckled and then frowned a little before saying, " He could have hurt you and it would have been my fault."

"Except he didn't hurt me and I don't think he could."

"What do you mean? His quirk is pretty strong."

"Yes, but a strong quirk on a weak man is useless. I didn't even have to use my abilities. He was blinded by anger and it was his downfall."

"I'm glad you're okay," she said.

"I am too. Okay let's go home," I said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards my house.

And if your wandering I do have a house. It's nothing fancy but to most it would b. considered big. I use it do missions. As I said I do have to sleep so for the rare occasion that I take human form I have my house.

When we got to my house she marveled at how big it is. Thinking about it its kind of funny. My house in the Outerverse is about the size of one of Earths larger cities. Many times bigger than this one and yet people still find this one big. It amuses me at how simple humans can be.

I flipped the lights on as we walked inside. I brought her to a spare room and told to make herself at home.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," she said.

"Don't worry about it. There's a bathroom through that door over there," I said pointing to one of the doors in her room, "You can take a shower or a bath if you want. When your done we can go out to breakfast if you want, my treat."

"That would be wonderful," she said with a smile.

I watched her walk into the bathroom with her cloths before I sent to my own room to take a shower and change into some clean cloths. The ones I manifested were starting to smell.

While I was in the shower I made the mistake of trying to text my transformation for a second. The instant it slipped I felt like I was being torn apart. I quickly fixed the problem and continued my shower.

You see while I'm in my Essential form I can turn of my point finding sense. But when I switch from human to Essential the sense is naturally on again. It sucks a load of add but what can I do.

Anyways that horrible experience in the shower did help though. It made me one hundred percent certain that Inko is the origin of the point.

So either she does something to change the world or she gives birth to someone who does.

After my shower I got dressed and went to the living room to watch some anime.

I was sitting on the couch in the middle of a climactic fight between Goku and Jiren I hear footsteps behind me, and then I feel Inko's arms rap around my neck.

"I didn't peg you as an anime fan," she said.

"Well, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"Actually it's the exact opposite. I love anime but none of my friends like it and my husband hated it for some reason, so I've never had someone to watch it with," she said.

I turned around and gave her a huge smile before saying, "I know exactly what you mean. None of my _friends_ like anime either." My smile turned to a grimace as I thought about my _friends._

She smiled and said, "Maybe we can watch some when we get back from breakfast."

"I would love that. We can pick something out when we get back." I said as I stood up and turned the t.v. off.

She smiled and asked, "where we gonig?"

 **LINE CUT**

We went to one of my favorite breakfast spots. It was amazing hanging out and laughing with Inko. I learned a lot about her.

As it turns out she loves a lot of the same anime I love. _And_ she loves Doctor Who which makes one of the coolest people in the world in my book. We talked about that for a while befoee the topic of quirks came up.

"So what's your quirk?" I asked even though I knew already. I know the quirks of all humans I come in contact with.

"Oh I guess we haven't talked about that. My quirk's not that special. I can make small objects float towards md," she said as she made a a fork float off the table towards her hand.

' _You don't realize the extent of your quirk,'_ I thought.

I reached over grabbed her hand and looked at her palm.

I smile came across my face as I said, "That's an amazing quirk. It may not be the flashiest quirk out there but it's amazing in its own way."

She gave mea surprised look before saying, "You're the first person that's ever thought my quirk was amazing."

I gave her a concerned look before looking at my hands on the table and saying, "Most people are idiots. They think quirks have to make you strong, or give you the power defeat villains to be amazing. And that's just not true," I paused and gave her a smile before continuing with, "The powers each person has are what makes them special and even though your power cant defeat a villain or destroy a monster doesn't make them any less amazing in my eyes."

She blushed and looked away when I called her amazing.

"You're really cute when your flustered." I said.

That made her blush even more.

"Y-You don't mean that," she said with a heavy blush.

"Yes I do." I said with a smile.

"Okay I told you what my quirk is now you tell me what yours is," she said, still with a blush on her face.

"I guess that's fair," I said, "I can manipulate people's emotions." I can. Not technically a lie. Just not the entire truth.

"Really?" she asked.

"I don't use it very often because its draining and I don't like manipulating people, but it does come in handy." I said.

"That's pretty cool. Can you show me?" she asked.

"I guess so. I'll show you when I get back. I have to use the restroom," I said as I got up.

"Okay, hurry back," she said with a smile.

I wasn't actually using the bathroom. I can manipulate emotions, but I need to get some energy from my Essential form and I would rather not drop transformation right next to Inko.

I got to the bathroom, went into the stall and dropped my form. It hurt like shit, but I held it off long enough to gather a good amount of energy.

When I got back to the table I was feeling great. Although it hurt when I dropped my form it quickly subsided and now my body was full of universal energy. I felt amazing.

I sat down in front of Inko and said, "You ready to see my ability?"

"I-I guess. Will hit hurt?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"No," I said as I reached over and cupped her cheek in my hand. I gathered my energy in my hand and pushed it into Inko.

When I was done I sat back and said, "I did it."

"Really? I don't feel any different," she said.

"Okay, I should say I'm connected to brain and I can do it now." I said back.

"So, you can make me feel any emotion?"

"Yeah, it uses energy like any other ability so I cant do it as many times as I want," I paused assessed how much energy I had then said, "I can change your emotion about 20 times before I'm out of energy."

"Show me." She said.

"Okay, one sec."

I concentrated, felt some energy disappear then said, "How do you feel?"

"Really… happy," she said with a bright smile.

"How about now?"

"Ugh… I feel so bored."

A wicked smile came across my face as I thought about the next emotion I'd make her feel.

I watched as her face suddenly got really red and she avoided eye contact as best possible.

I chose embarrassment.

I smiled and said, "I told you, you look really cute when your flustered."

She some how became more red when I said that.

I then watched as she slowly relaxed. I switched her to content.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"That's really cool she said with a smile.

We finished the rest of our breakfast, I payed and we went back home.

The moment we got back we hurried to the living room and put on some anime.

At first we sat on opposite sides of the couch, but slowly as the episodes passes Inko s got closer and closer. By the fifteenth episode of Doctor Who, which we decided to rewatch after finishing Dragon Ball Super, she was right next to me.

When that episode finished and the next one was starting a reached over and pulled her into my lap.

She tensed up when I pulled her over, but quickly relaxed realizing that this is what she really wanted the entire time.

That's where we spent the entire day. Went lunch came around I ordered a pizza and we were both a little upset when I had to get up and take it from the delivery guy, so I quickly returned to my spot with Inko in my arms as we ate pizza and watched Doctor Who.

We stayed like that until around eight p.m..

I pulled her up with me and dragged her to my kitchen.

"Keep me company while I cool us dinner," I said.

"Do I _have_ to?" she asked playfully.

"You do if you want food," I said.

"Fine, but I'll have you know I'm just here for the food." She said with a playful grin.

Mid-way through cooking I asked her to grab me something from on top the fridge. She grabbed a stool and reached for.

I noticed the stool was wobbly but before I could say anything it fell out from under her and she fell.

Before she could hit the ground I got behind her to catch her but wasn't fast enough so we both went tumbling to the floor.

I grimaced at the pain of hitting the ground so hard. I opened my eyes and saw Inko was laying over me staring at me. Her face only a few inches from mine.

 **[Inko's perspective]**

I laid over him one hand on either side of his face, once again realizing how handsome he is. _'Is it weird I want him to kiss me?'_ I thought, ' _No…no it's not. This is the man that kept you from killing yourself, the guy that was there when no-one else was. Your hero. And he's hot as fuck. Any girl would want him to kiss them… but I don't think he'll do it. Even if he wanted to I'm pretty sure he'd think he'd be taking advantage of me. If I want it I'll have to take the initiative.'_

With that I slowly moved my lips closer to his. I hesitated a little before they touched but the sheer desire to feel his lips against mine pushed my head forward and our lips met.

I felt him tense up a little when our lips met so I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said as I started to get off him but my movement was halted when he grabbed my waist and pulled me against himself.

I stared into his eyes and before I could say anything he leaned up and kissed me. I tensed up for less than a second before melting into the kiss.

He rapped his arms around me and flipped us both over so he was on top of me. After a few seconds of passionate kissing he pulled back and stared into my eyes. I blushed under his gaze and turned my head. When I looked back he was smiling at me.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Just admiring the view," he said.

I blushed and said, "It's not too bad from where I'm at either."

He smiled and went in for the kiss. I gladly accepted. He picked me up as we kissed and I rapped my legs around him. He carries me to his room and laid me down on his bed. We laid there for a few minutes passionately kissing.

He broke the kiss and said, "I have to finish dinner," as he tries to get up, but I didn't let him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back on top of me.

"I don't fucking care about the dinner," I said as I attacked his lips with mine.

"Humans…need…sustenance," he said in between kisses.

"I'm willing... to skip… a meal… if you are," I also said in between kisses.

"Fuck it," he said, "Why not?"

We kept kissing and I rubbed his muscles over cloths. Wanting to feel them directly I reached down and tugged on the bottom of his shirt. He got the clue and we broke the kiss long enough to get his shirt off. I ran my hands up his perfect body slowly caressing every nook and cranny.

He started kissing my neck and I moaned out, "I want you so bad."

He moved up my neck and nibbled on my ear a little before whispering, "Fuck Inko it's so hard to say no to you."

"Then don't. Fuck me, I know you want it too. I feel that anaconda you call a dick pressing against my leg." It felt massive.

"You're right. I want you so fucking bad."

"Then take me," I said.

"I don't want to take advantage of you," he said.

"That's part of what makes you special. I knew that's how you'd feel and that's why I kissed you first. Am I going to have to run the show here too?" I asked which seemed to light a spark in him.

"Fuck no," he said.

-LINE CUT-

I felt exhausted and was about to fall asleep when I felt him pull my naked form into his arms and we cuddled. Something I've never done after sex. We laid there holding each other for awhile until I said, "You know it's not normal to have sex with someone the day after you met them, right."

He chuckled at that and said, "Well, it's a good thing I'm not normal then." I smiled and shortly after I fell asleep in his arms, happy for the first time in a while.

 **A/N**

Hope you liked the chapter. It was a lot of fun to write I hope you had fun reading it.

Sorry again for taking so long to get the chapter out writing over 11k words is surprisingly hard. Thanks again for reading see you next time.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, im reuploading this chapter. I dont think it's complete fixed, but I think I fixed most of the spacing mistakes.

Thanks for reading

Chapter 2: Well...shit

I awoke with a groggy yawn. I was about to sit up when I felt a weight on my chest. When I looked down and saw a messy head of green hair I was at first confused until i remembered the night before. I sized my efforts to leave the bed and returned to my supine position on the bed as I wrapped my arms around Inko. I smiled up at the ceiling as I thought of the night before. It was definitely great, and even though I knew I shouldn't be doing this I couldn't stop myself from thinking it was right. I blame it on my human hormones mixing with my Essential desire to protect the point. Whatever the case, I felt happy holding Inko in my arms.

I laid there for a while just holding Inko and thinking of the night before. Eventually Inko woke up as well. I watched as she groggily opened her eyes before looking around herself slightly. When she realized she was atop my chest she looked up to me and smiled.

"Good morning," I said with a happy smile.

She continued smiling as she said, "You're still here."

I was a tad confused at that statement, but did my best to play it off as I said, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, but that tiny dicked bastard I use to call a husband was always gone before I woke up the morning after sex. I'm happy you're not," she said.

I chuckled at the comment as I said, "Well the tiny dicked bastard didn't know what he was missing. I love holding you in my arms."

She blushed slightly as she looked away from me and said, "I like being held in your arms. You're warm, and enduring and…"

I saw her searching for a word to describe our situation, and I truly couldn't entirely voice how I felt about Inko, but when i thought about holding her one word came to mind. So, I looked at her and said, "Loving."

She stared at me in thought before saying, "And loving."

We sat in silence for a long time. Eventually Inko sat up and broke it with a question. "Why am I feeling this way Elohim? If you had asked me what I wanted to do with my life yesterday I would have said I had no clue, and I still don't, but now… when I imagine my future I can't imagine it without you. I can't imagine a life without you in it Elohim. I think… i think I love you Elohim. Jesus Christ, I've only known you for a day and I already love you! Th-that's not normal!" by the end she was staring at her hands in her lap, quietly crying.

I sat up and looked at her for a second before reaching over and lifting her chin up with my hand. I brushed a few of her tears away as I said, "It's a good thing I'm not normal then."

She gave a quick laugh before launching herself at me. She wrapped her arms around my chest and cried into my naked torso. I held her for a while thinking about what she said and what I thought about it. In truth the words 'i love you too' came to mind fairly easily. But the truth isn't always what's best. I'm an Essential which means i will eventually have to leave the earth and Inko behind. Sure, that could be decades from now but it could also be fairly soon because I'm only allowed to stay as long as there is a fixed point so getting attached could be bad. Plus, there's the fact i only love her because she's the point and i feel like i need to protect her. Sure, she's funny and gorgeous and nice and kind and sweet and likes all the same stuff as me and makes me happy and… holy shit I love her. She's perfect for me! How could I give this up? I want to spend eternity with her, and even though I can't the way I feel about her makes me want to say who the fuck cares? Who cares if I only get ten years with her or one year or a month, a day, an hour, one more second. I would give anything to be with her for as long as I can, so… "I love you too Inko."

Her breathing hitched before she looked at my face with a slightly shocked look before her face broke out into a giant smile and she rushed forward and kissed me, which I was quick to reciprocate. It was a deep passionate kiss that showed the love we felt for each other. It continues for a while and eventually turned from passionate love to animalistic lust which quickly turned towards sex. We went at it like rabbits for a few hours before our all-encompassing lust was sated. We laid there in each other's arms panting as we tried to catch our breath, her much more than I.

Once I caught my breath and made sure she had as well I looked down at her and said, "Not too shabby for only my second time I hope?"

She sputtered at that before looking up at me and saying in a disbelieving tone, "This was only your second time?" I nodded at her which seemed to shock her more as she stared at me, mouth agape. She eventually came to her sense enough to say, "So I took your…"

"Virginity? Yeah. Why, does that surprise you?" I asked genuinely confused.

She sputtered at bit more before saying, "Of course it does! The way you go at it anyone would think you'd fucked a chick every day of your life!"

"Well I haven't. I guess I'm just naturally gifted. I wonder how good I'll be with some more practice?" I said with a smile.

She stared at me for a few more seconds before shaking her head and saying, "I should just give up on trying to hold you to normal standards."

I smiled at her as i said, "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Now, I think it's about time we get up and take a shower. It's almost one in the afternoon and we haven't left this bed since last night."

With that I got up and pulled her with me into the bathroom. She wasn't entirely sure about taking a shower with me, probably thinking it'd lead to some shower sex, but I assured her I'd keep my lust in check if she would, which got a smile out of her. We eventually finished in the shower and got dressed. After quickly cleaning up the kitchen we left dirty yesterday, we left to get lunch. It was a nice meal to say the least. We sat and talked about nothing in particular until a thought came to my mind.

"Do you want to move in with me?" I asked.

Inko stared at me with a blank expression before saying, "Can you repeat that?"

"Do you want to move in with me?" I asked again.

Her eyes widened slightly before she gave me a large smile and said, "I love staying with you and if you'll have me I'd love to move in with you."

I smiled back and said, "Great. I'll get you a key to the house when we get back and I'll show the vaults."

"Vaults?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah, my family doesn't like banks so we've kept all are money in a vault under our house since it was built," I explained. It was true as well. When this house was built the Unessentials assigned to build it put a giant vault under the house and when I was provided with money I didn't feel like setting up a bank account so I just put it in the vault and that's where it's set since then.

She looked at me like I was crazy before saying, "You must have a very strange family."

"Well i don't know about that. The house was built hundreds of years ago so at the time it probably made more sense to not trusts the banks, and we haven't shifted our money into a bank sense then because we haven't wanted people to know how wealthy our family is because we are a pretty secretive family, in fact one of my grandfathers had a quirk that allowed him to affect people's memories and with a little help from his wife, who was a technological genius, he found a way to make any information about our family disappear from anyone's memories by forcing his quirk into his entire family's DNA. You and me are the only two people in the worldwho know my family even exists."

She stared at me for a few seconds before saying in a worried tone, "How long have you been alone?"

I looked at her said, "Most of my life. I'm the last of my family, and although I know a few people, I barely ever see them so my only real connection to the world is the internet. It's...it's pretty lonely, but that's how i was razed. My family was one of the first to gain quirks so we've thought ourselves superior to everyone else sense then and my entire family has always had powers that control or affect other people, sense we first started getting quirks, like my ability to control people's emotions or my grandfather's ability to control people's memories, so we've thought ourselves over everyone for that reason as well. Because my family thought they were so great a rule was made that we were not allowed to connect with the outside world. When my father died I was left alone in the world so I tried to go out and meet people, but… I didn't know how to control the memory manipulation that was literally built into my DNA so no one could remember me. Eventually i figured out how to work the machine so that those I trusted could remember me but that's about it."

"I-I'm so sorry Elohim," she said as she reached over and held my hand.

I looked at her hands with a smile before looking to her and saying, "Well enough of my reclusive family. The point is I have enough money for my grandchildren's grandchildren to live comfortably off of, so if you're living with me you'll never have to worry about money ever again."

She gave me a shocked look before saying, "I knew you were rich, but I didn't think you were that wealthy! How did your family get so filthy rich?"

"Well hundreds of years ago, my so many greats grandfather found a vein of gold. He didn't tell anyone and soon became rich and my family has been increasing their wealth with businesses and investments and other things since then. After hundreds of years our wealth increased exponentially and became the richest family in the world. We were pretty famous for a while until we disappeared into the shadows when we got our quirks before everyone else. From there, our ability to control people in so many different ways led my family to controlling the world from the shadows to increase their wealth and power in that way. For example, you know the company Starbucks?"

"Of course, I do. You can't go five minutes without seeing one, it's kind of ridiculous," she finished with a small chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose it is ridiculous," I said with a chuckle.

"Well why do you ask?" she said with a smile.

"I own it," I said bluntly.

She stared at me astonished before deadpanning and saying, "You're joking right? You have to be, I've read about the owner of Starbucks and it's not you."

"Oh, have you now. Well then you obviously didn't read enough because if you did you would have seen the so called "owner" is only in place because they don't actually know who owns the company. When Starbucks was being formed one of my ancestors bought the franchise and my family has owned it ever since. When my family went underground we set up a few bank accounts and the profits from Starbucks have been pumping in sense then. I have no idea how much is in those accounts, but I do have access to them, so whatevs I guess."

"Whatevs, you guess!? How can you be so nonchalant about owning one of the biggest companies in the world?" she asked loudly.

"Because I own a lot of the biggest companies," I said before I started ticking off on my fingers as I said, "McDonald's, Dairy Queen, Taco Bell, Nike, Apple, Disney, Pixar, Nintendo, Sony, BBC, Microsoft, Under Armor, and Target to name a few."

She stared at me with a blank face before shaking her head and saying, "I shouldn't even be surprised. You own many of the biggest companies in the world "to name a few". Of course, you do because why wouldn't you also be the richest man in the world on top of being amazingly handsome, funny, nice, and great at sex. It's perfectly normal that I randomly meet the most perfect man in the world and Just so happen to fall in love with him. Oh wait! That's not even remotely normal at all!"

I chuckled before saying with a grin, "Is a good thing I'm not normal then."

She stared at me for a second before she started laughing really hard. I smiled at her and enjoyed making her happy. Everything i said was pretty true as well. The thing about the being lonely and the memory things were mostly true. I barely ever interact with the humans, it's kind of like surfing the internet, and I barely ever go to the Outside so I don't meet my friends there. As for the memories, the controller for my universe implanted a device into my human form that forces people to forget all information about me, but recently I learned to tweak it slightly so that those i trust can remember me. The businesses I bought when they were still small and I've kept my hold on them since then. The gold mine is true as well I found a gold vein hundreds of years ago and cultivated it which gave me a lot of money. Once we finished lunch I paid and we headed home. I got her a key, showed her a vault, and taught her how to access it. Afterwards we got into the routine of the day before. Sitting around being giant nerds. It was lots of fun and I loved spending time with Inko.

-LINE CUT-

The days passed by, most of them similar to the first two. We'd eat out, order in, or one of us would cook. If we weren't doing nerdy things at my house or having sex we went out and enjoyed what the world had to offer. It was so much fun spending time with Inko and the love we felt for each other was unbreakable.

Eventually the days turned into weeks, which turned into months, then years. In three years, I haven't found out what the fixed point is, but that's understandable. Inko asked me the other day what I thought of marriage. Truthfully, I would love to marry Inko, but she's just a human. She'll die in a few decades and I'll live on forever, not to mention I'll have to leave whenever the point is met.

Recently the pull of the point is even affecting my human body. The point growing in strength suggests whatever happens will happen soon and I… I hate it. I don't know what'll happen but the thought that I'll eventually have to leave Inko makes my heart ache uncontrollably. I don't know what I'll do.

In other news, the strengthening of the point also strengthens its effect on me. I have started getting irritable whenever Inko isn't close to me. It's not much of a problem as i spend most of time with Inko, but when she left the room the other day to use the restroom I started getting mad she wasn't right next to me. It's a bid ludicrous. Besides that, I've also felt an insatiable lust for Inko recently. It's probably also connected to the strengthening of the point, but I don't know, nothing like this has ever happened before as far as I know.

-LINE CUT-

Well…shit. Today was… interesting. It was the fifth-year anniversary of the day me and Inko met which is great! But I got some… conflicting news. It wasn't bad news, in fact the news made me ecstatic, but at the same time… it's not good. Inko's pregnant.

I know! Exciting, right?! Of course! I'm going to have a child with the woman I love more than anyone else in existence which has made me more than happy. When i found out I couldn't stop screaming in excitement. I'm going to be a dad! But when I got some privacy and some time to think I realized the extent of the situation.

I'm an Essential, and Essentials naturally absorb the universal energy around them even when in human form. For five years I've been spending almost every moment right next to one of the largest concentrations of universal energy to ever exist. I've had access to almost all my powers for over a year and I've become as strong as a mid-level Essential. I'm literally an Essential in the shape of a human. This child will be half human half Essential. I have no idea what'll happen.

Truthfully, I don't care very much about that, though. What I care about is the possibility that the birth of this child is the fixed point. A human being capable of accessing universal energy will definitely be a turning point in human history. It's never happened before in any universe with humans, at least not until they were already a giant presence in the universe so I have no idea what this will change so this is most likely the fixed point. And if it is then… I only have nine months left with Inko. I have no idea how I'll tell her, but… I have to tell her that I'm leaving and why, she deserves to know especially sense we're having a child together.

-LINE CUT-

i told her and it went about as well as could be expected. at first, she didn't believe me but when i proved it by showing her a few more of my powers. She was upset i lied to her but said she understood why, even if she wishes i didn't. i explained to her why i was here and why… I'd probably have to leave when out child was born. We cried a bit together at that but eventually we just sat holding each other in silence. After a while she told me she would have to be happy with that, especially sense shed still have our son. I was a bit shocked at that, i thought she wanted to keep that from me until he was born, but I guess she took pity on my curiosity. I love her so much.

-LINE CUT-

Inko went into labor a few hours ago and I'm kind of scared. I don't want to leave, but I know this is the fixed point. The universal energy in the point started lessening yesterday, a sure sign the fixed point has almost been met. I'll have a day with my child at most. One day more with my beloved at most. I'm depressed, to say the least.

-LINE CUT-

Little Izuku Midoriya was born today. He looks a lot like his mother but the small amount of hair he has is more a mix of our hair colors at a mid-tone green. He's perfect in my opinion. I can tell he's absorbing the universal energy left from the fixed point at an amazing rate. Most children born on the Outside don't absorb energy at this rate until there a few years old. He'll be as strong as an upper level Essential by the time he's eighteen even stronger as the years go on. I'll watch him grow from afar in my Essential form, but that's not all I'll do for him. I planted a message in his subconscious. When his powers reach high nonessential / low Essential level at about twelve he'll see it and it'll explain who I am, why I'm not there for him, and his powers to a small extent. It's the least I can do really.

-LINE CUT-

Saying goodbye to Inko and Izuku was the hardest thing I've ever done. It took all of my will power and then some not to stay. I really wanted to, but I knew if I did my Controller would send someone to collect me who would probably kill Izuku on sight and then kill Inko just to be safe. It's been a few days sense then and I've been watching them constantly. Inko seems to be doing pretty well. She's not the same as she was, quieter, less happy, but she isn't moping about which is good. A large part of her doing so well is little Izuku. He's such a good boy.

Izuku's already started showing signs of being affected by the energy he's absorbing. He doesn't ever cry which is a sign of the energy speeding up his mental development. He can make things float towards or away from him. He doesn't need to breath which is a sign that his energy is constantly flowing through his body, regulating his body perfectly which also explains his small appetite. What's most impressive his ability to fly. It's more hovering then anything currently, but I think in time he'll be able to fly. I'll keep watching him as he grows, but I trust he'll be fine.

In other words, Inko is staying in my house like I wanted to. I gave her access to all of my financial assets. She is currently the richest person alive and if she wanted to she could take control of most of the world's large businesses. She and Izuku will want for nothing, but I trust Inko to keep him from being a pompous ass hole.

-LINE CUT-

[Time Skip: Four Years]

[POV: Izuku]

I flew around my room in excitement, pretending to beat up imaginary bad guys.

"Ha ha ha, have no fear! Why? Because I am here!" I yelled to the imaginary hostages the imaginary bad guys had tied up. I flew near the ground before flying straight up with my fist outstretched as I imagined myself punching a bad guy in the face. I assumed a hero pause in the air with my fists on my hips laughing as I imagined saving people.

I want to be a hero SOOOO much. A hero that people can look up to in excitement like the symbol of peace All Might! All Might is so cool, I want to be just like him when I grow up.

I dropped back to the ground and felt the energy in the air for a second immediately feeling my mom's signature in the kitchen. I ran out the door quickly, before sprinting down the hall. When I made it to the stare case leading to the first floor I leapt into the air and flew down the steps before falling back to the floor on the ground level and running into the kitchen.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen. I slammed into my mom's legs as she cooked our breakfast.

"Oh! Good morning, Izuku. Are you ready for school?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom! All my stuff is by the door and I'm dressed up!" I said with a smile.

She smiled back at me as she said, "Very good, Izuku. If you go sit down at the table, I'll bring in breakfast in a minute."

I scampered off into the dining room and climbed in my seat. To pass time i closed my eyes and started focusing on my quirk. I don't know where my quirk came from, but I do know it's amazing! As I focused on the energy always flowing through my body I started to feel the energy in the things around me. Whatever energy runs through me also runs through everything else; just not as much. I could feel the energy in the air, in the ground, in the things around me like the table and the lights. I could feel the energy in everything. With my eyes closed I painted a picture of everything around me. I could perfectly see the entire ground level of our house and part of the second level.

I turned my attention to the kitchen, where my mother worked. I watched as she flipped pancakes on a griddle while keeping an eye on the bacon frying in a pan next to it. I watched as a spoon almost fell on the ground but she caught it with her quirk. Something I realized a long time ago is that the energy that flows through everything and everyone is what gives people their quirks. I watched as my mom stuck her hand out and unknowingly sent a tendril of the energy out that caught the spoon and slowly pulled it towards her. My mom's quirk looks beautiful when I see it like this. I watched as my mom took the final pancakes of the griddle and put them on a plate before taking the bacon out of the pan and putting it in a bowl. She picked the dishes up and walked into the dining room. She placed the diahed on the tables before walking back into the kitchen, shortly thereafter returning with a gallon of milk.

As she took a seat i opened my eyes and said, "Mom, can you use your quirk multiple times at once?"

She looked at me and hummed slightly before saying, "Yes, but my limit is only two objects at a time. Probably because I never worked to increase my limit."

As ache spoke she stuck her hand out and made two forks float towards her. I closed my eyes to see what was happening and as expected two tendrils were stuck out of her hand pulling the forks too her.

I smiled as I opened my eyes and said, "Mom, have you ever tried casting your quirk twice on an object you could lift to see if that would help?" I had an idea and wanted to see if it would work.

She looked at me with a curious expression and said, "No, I don't think I have. Why do you ask?"

I smiled back and said, "Well i have an idea but i want to see if it works before i tell you, so can try doing what i said?"

She smiled at me and said, "Sure sweaty," before getting up and leaving the room. She returned with a largish book in her hand. "This is about twice as heavy as i can lift," she said as she placed the book on the table.

I closed my eyes and said, "Okay, cast your quirk in it once please."

She did and I watched the wispy staring of ghost white energy flow from her hand in the shape of a string before it attached to the book. The string like energy tried to pull on the book, but nothing happened.

"Okay now cast it on the book again like you were trying to lift two objects at a time.!" I said excitedly.

As she did i watched a second string of energy float from her hand and instead of attaching to the book like i thought it would, it wrapped around the string already attached to the book before the two strings melted together and became one string twice the thickness of the original. Once that happened the book lifted of the table and slowly made it to my mother hand.

I opened my eyes to see my mother staring at the book floating in the air in utter surprise. I beamed at her as i shouted, "I knew that would work!"

My mom looked back forth from the book to me and elegantly said, "W-What just happened?"

"Oh, when i looked at your quirk on an energy level I saw that it worked by sending out invisible tendrils of energy that attached to objects and pulled them to you. When you sent two tendrils of energy at the book the tendrils of rope combined into one thicker tendril that doubled your pulling power!" I excitedly explained my idea.

My mother stared at me with a somewhat shocked look on her face before a smile started building on her dace until she was openly beaming at me. With the smile still on her face she said, "You're such a smart boy, and I love you so much. We can talk about quirks later, though. We need to eat quickly so I can take you to school."

I smiled at her and said, "Okay," as I loaded up my plate with pancakes and bacon, and poured myself a glass of milk. We ate quickly before I floated all the dishes into the sink. I can make things float kind of like Mom does. I send out energy and surround the objects before thinking about I want them to do and they do it. It's really easy for me and I've gotten so good at it that I can instantly make any object do as i wish it to.

After i got everything in the sink we grabbed our things and left. It's a pretty long drove because we live in a really secluded place. Some people might not like it, but i think it's great. No one's around us so we can do whatever we want without anybody knowing.

The drive wasn't very eventful but I did get to see a lot of people using their quirks which is amazing. There was this one person who was made of rocks. His skin was saturated with a lot, for normal people, of energy, but unlike the wispy white energy my mom used, his was closer to a brown color and looked solid.

That's another thing I noticed about people. Everyone's energy is different. In color and shape and size each person's energy is their own and no one else's. There are some that are similar, especially between family members, but there are no two that are exactly the same and people can't change what form their energy takes… except me. My energy does whatever i ask of it. I tend to use a wispy white energy similar to my mothers, but I can use whatever type i want in whatever ways i want.

If I imagine my energy as a yellow color that jerks around in rapidly changing motions it starts looking at lightning. I learned how to do this when I saw someone who could shoot lightning from her hands. When I do it I can do so much more. Sure, I can shoot it from my hands but i can also make flow through my body allowing me to move very quickly, or I can fill things up with electricity, or make it flow through my eyes to make everything around me look likes it moving a thousand times slower.

I saw someone with dark blue energy that moved in a slow fluid motion. He used it to shoot water from his hands. I flow it through my body and suddenly become extremely flexible. I flow it through my brain and i suddenly become exceedingly calm and can think through any problems i have with a clear head.

I don't know why I can do all these things, but i do know I'll eventually use my power to help people and that's really all i care about.

We eventually pulled up to the school and I opened the door yelling, "Love you, see you later," as I hopped out of the car and ran into the building.

I ran through the school until I found my classroom. I walked through the door and looked around the room until i found my best friend Katsuki Bakugo sitting on the floor.

"Katsuki!" I yelled across the room.

He looked up from what he was doing and looked around the room until he saw me. He as i ran up to him.

"Hey, Izuku. Have you got your quirk yet?" he asked.

I felt bad for lying about it for so long, but my mom said we shouldn't tell anyone until we knew what to tell them. Lucky for me we came to a decision last night. I smiled at him and said excitedly, "Yeah! And it's soooo cool!"

He jumped to his feet and said, "Really?! Show me now!"

"Okay, okay," i said as i ran over to my friend Susan.

Katsuki followed me and looked on slightly confused as i walked up to Susan and said, "Hey, Susan. You got your quirk last week, right?"

Susan looked at me and smiled brightly as she said, "Yeah! You want to see it?"

I looked at her with a smile and said, "I'd love to."

She smiled brightly and walked over to her lunch box. She returned with a water bottle. She held it in her hands before closing her eyes and focusing. A motion I copied as I focused on what she was doing. I watched a soft blue energy in seep from her hands in a crystal-like shape and soak through the water. The water began freezing as the energy saturated it. Once the water was completely frozen the energy flowed back into her hands and dispersed into her body.

I smiled as i opened my eyes. We had had gathered a small crowd around us so when Susan opened her eyes she was slightly nervous before everyone started cheering about how cool it was. It was a nice power and it was beautiful to watch.

"Very impressive," I said, "I looked to the crowd and said, "Does anyone have a water bottle i can borrow?" The crowd muttered a bit before someone walked forward with a water bottle. I smiled at them and said thanks ad I took the bottle from them.

I stood in the middle of the crowd looking at everyone around me as i said, "I got my quirk yesterday." Immediately everyone started cheering and asking to see it. "I'll show you, but you all have to all quiet down so I can explain." When I said this, they started getting quieter. Eventually they were silent enough so I looked at them all and said, "My quirk allows me to see how other people's quirks work…" I paused for suspense before saying, "and copy what I see."

There was a loud gasp from everyone before they started shouting and asking [read demanding] to see it. I smiled at them, happy to show off my quirk that I am very proud of, even if i was lying about what it actually is.

"Okay, okay quiet down everyone and I'll show yah," everyone was immediately quiet. I stood in the center of the group and said, "I watched Susan use her quirk, "I said with a gesture in Susan's direction, "She freezes water by pouring energy into the water and forcing the water molecules to slow down. So, if I…" I thought of my energy taking a soft blue color and forming into a crystal-like structure. I pushed my energy into the water and watched the water freeze. I pushed much more energy into the bottle than Susan and was more efficient in saturating the water so I was significantly faster at it than Susan was. In less than a second the water in the bottle was frozen solid and the bottle itself started freezing as well. I stopped pushing energy into the bottle and then showed it to everyone in the crowd as I said, "Do the same thing I get the same result."

The crowd stared in amazement. The teachers who had walked into the room when the crowd started forming and had heard my entire speech were also amazed. I smiled at everyone and said, "So? What do ya think?"

Immediately everyone started shouting about how cool my quirk is.

I Smiled as I listened to their praise, enjoying the compliments of my power from the kids and compliments of my intelligence from the teachers. As I looked around, though, I Realized there was one person not watching and I found him standing off to the side with an almost murderous look on his face. At first I was confused at why Katsuki would be so angry about my quirk, but as I listened to those around me I figured out why.

"Wow! That's gotta be the coolest quirk in class!" one boy yelled excitedly.

"What about Bakugou? He can make things explode, right?" another kid asked the first.

"Well, yeah that's pretty cool, but Midoriya could just copy it so he's a lot cooler!" the first answered.

There were many more comments similar to this and they were apparently pissing Katsuki off I Assume his ego couldn't handle everyone seeing him as only second best I Didn't know what to do to calm him down so I just did my best to get everyone else to quiet down instead. It eventually worked as the adults got everyone to their seats.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. We learned nothing I didn't already know, probably because we really didn't learn anything as four year olds aren't taught very much. The only thing even worth mentioning would be the countless death glares received from Katsuki and the continued praise from my peers and the teachers I Didn't really understand why the kept praising me I Didn't actually do anything worthy of praise I Didn't choose my quirk I Was just lucky enough to be born with it.

Once the day ended I picked up my stuff and left the school. My mother picks me up from the park a few hours after school gets out, it was my idea so I could play with friends more. As I walked the short distance to the park I started working on feeling the entry around me without closing my eyes, something I'd been getting better at in the past few weeks. With a little effort I could feel everything within a hundred meter radius, a large improvement from the meter I could feel when I started this training. AsIwalkedInoticed someone following me, it was Katsuki I Decided not to say anything. 'Maybe he's just going to the park as well, I thought.

Once I made it to the park I decided to stop pretending like I Didn't know he was there I Turned around and said in a sincerely happy tone, "Hey, Katsuki! Do you want to play together?"

He growled at me before saying, "Cut the crap Deku! I'm here to beat you up and prove to everyone that I'm the coolest in class!" with his last words he started running at me.

I sighed heavily as he ran at me. With a quick application of lightning energy to my body and eyes Katsuki looked like he was standing still. 'So that's what he wants,'I thought, 'I don't want to fight him. Mom said fighting was bad and that I should only defend myself if I have to. What should I do? Should I just run away or should I fight him? If I beat him here now he might get over his superiority complex, but it also might make it worse. And when'd he learn to read? Ugh, what doIdo?'

I decided it would be best for him to get over his superiority complex now. SoIseized the flow of electricity through my body allowing him to to resume his sprint towards me I Pointed my palm towards him and focused on the image of fiery red energy. My energy assumed the form I desired instantly and I pushed it out of my hands. Katsuki's quirk works similarly, but he saturates his sweat with fiery energy making it explosive and then tells it too explode when he desires I just pushed pure fiery energy out of my palm and made it explode. The result was a massive explosion that flung Katsuki back two feet. He landed on his back and I walked over and stood over his prone form.

I don't want to fight you, Katsuki, but I will defend myself. Please stop this madness. I Tried reasoning with him, but it didn't work. All he did was growl and try to stand up I Backed up to let him get to his feet I Watched as he struggled to his feet panting slightly. He looked at me with murderous intent and I looked back with a steady but determined look on my face. He tried running at md again but I didn't want this to drag on for long soIforced pure energy through my body enhancing my strength a great deal before taking a step forward and punching Katsuki in the face. He was thrown to the ground. I stood there for a second watching him light on his back panting. The fight was over and we both knew it I Stayed only long enough to see him start getting back up before jumping in the air and flying towards home.

On my way home there were many thoughts flowing through my head. '''Hopefully he doesn't try fighting me again. That was just pointless violence I Doubt he'll get over himself. What will Ido if he tries fighting me again? Id being lying if I said fighting was enjoyable, so maybe I should let him. Nooo, that's a horrible idea, butIdo want to fight some more… maybe there's a sport where people fight with their quirks, like that old sport boxing? I'll look it up when I get home, hopefully I'll find somewhere that'll let a four year old participate if it is a thing. I'll just have to convince mom…'

I flew quickly and got home in a short amount of time I Walked up to the front door and knocked, not having the key. After about a minute my mother opened the door looked at me confused for a second before smiling and letting me in the door.

"You're home early," my mother said in a questioning manner.

I sighed before saying, I showed everyone my quirk like we planned today. It went pretty well, but… Katsuki thinks he's the strongest person in the world and wanted to prove it, so he followed me to the park after school and tried to beat me up I Defended myself and then didn't want to stay any longer so I flew home I Don't know if we're going to continue being friends, if he can't get over himself. Anyways, I'd like to use a computer, if that's okay with you."

My mother stared at me in concern for a second b ed fore sighing and saying, "Of course sweety. Just don't spend too long on there, your tutor will be here in a few hours. I Smiled as I walked up the stairs to the computer room. My tutors are amazing people. We hired them about a year ago when we realized I was much smarter than the other kids my age I Still go to normal school during the day, but I dont learn anything. I'm just there to learn how to interact with kids my age. After school each day I have a tutor come teach me I Focus on one or two subjects each day and spend a few hours in each subject I Love my tutors.

Clearing thoughts of my tutors from my mind as I walked into the computer lab I sat in a chair and turned my computer on. I opened up my web browser and searched for quirk fighting I Was pleasantly surprised at what I found. Quirk fighting, or belfin asIlearned it's popularly called, is Japan's national sport. It consists of two people entering a ring and fighting in six minute rounds with ten round and a two minute break between rounds. The objective is to incapacitate the other person before all ten rounds are up, but if no winner is determined within ten rounds the decision of the winning party is left up to a small panel of judges. The only rule is that you can't kill or seriously disable your opponent. I Watched some professional matches and it is absolutely amazing to see two people use their quirks to their absolute limit. After that looked up belfin gyms near me and was excited to find six within flying distance and even more excited to find two that allow children. I committed there addresses to memory before coming up with a plan to get my mother to let me participate in such a sport. I Would approach her at dinner.

After I finished learning about belfinIturned off my computer and left the computer room I wanted to practice the new ability so came up with and figured I'd have enough time to do it before my tutor arrived I stopped by a supply closet as I walked to my room, removing a few aluminum blocks before continuing on my way. I placed the blocks in the middle of my room before closing and locking my door and returning to the middle of the room and sitting in front of the blocks. Learning to create new forms of energy had always been tough and was easiest without any outside distractions so I created a small bubble around me that would block any outside sound from reaching my ears I Stopped my breathing, only doing it to stop others from being confused by its absence.

With complete silence I closed my eyes and focused on the energy within my body. I Had zero idea how I was going to do this asIhad zero point of reference to base my energy off of. The only thing I knew was what I wanted my energy to do. Destroy. The idea came to me when I watched videos of villains blocking paths from heroes with large obstacles. The heroes would often have to find a way around said objects, unless, like All might does in those situations, they could destroy those objects. So that's what I wanted. A form of energy that would completely destroy anything in my path.

With the image of whatIwanted in mind I pushed my energy to take that form I Learned to do this when ai wanted to make fire like Endeavor does. Without ever seeing Endeavor in real life or seeing anyone with a fire based quirk I simply asked my energy to make fire. By focusing on the image of my test subject burning in flames my energy shifted into the fiery red energy I now associate with flame based quirks like Endeavor and Bakugou and the block of wood I was using burst into flames. This time I focused on the image of my aluminum block turning to dust, annnnd nothing happened. I Was at first upset but then decided to change tactics. Maybe my energy can't just change the form of objects that easily. Maybe I have to break it down before it can change into something else. With that thought in mind I stopped thinking of the aluminum changing into dust and instead thought of it breaking down into pure energy. And to my pleasant surprise I watched my glowing white energy begin changing. Gone was the pale white of my natural energy, in its place was a slightly glowing black energy I flowed it into through my hands and sent it at one of the aluminum blocks I watched it surround the aluminum block before the block started turning into pure white energy, similar to the energy normally in my body.

I then opened my eyes to see what normal people would see and found myself staring at a block of aluminum that seemed to be disappearing into thin air I smiled brightly at my success as I continued breaking down the block. All the energy formed from the block was released into the air, as I saw no reason to absorb it. When the block was completely gone I stopped concentrating on the destructive energy and felt more than saw my energy slowly form back into its natural state. Only now did I realize that the abundance of destructive energy I created had lowered the temperature around me greatly and a small layer of frost had formed on me and on the ground I smiled slightly at learning destructive energy is cold when in abundance as I pictured my body being filled with a small amount of fiery energy. Everything around quickly warmed up and the room returned to normal temperature. With that I dropped the sound bubble from around me and continued to work on my new skill. By the time I heard a knock at my door I had gotten much quicker at forming the black destructive energy and much faster at breaking down the aluminum blocks. I stood up off the ground, shaking the new layer of frost off my body before walking to the door and opening it.

"Hey, Akasuki," I said with a smiled as I stepped back to let her into my room.

"Hello, Izuku," she said as she walked into the room.

I closed the door behind her and said, "The grounds a bit wet so you might want to watch your step until I Can clean it up."

She continued walking into the room and stopped when she saw the frost covered floor. "Uuuuh, can I ask what you were doing?" She asked with no small amount of confusion in her voice.

I chuckled as I walked past her and said, "Sure I Was experimenting with my quirk and wound up freezing most of the moisture in the air by accident. That'll probably stop sith practice though." As I said this I walked to the middle of the room and repeated the process I used earlier to reheat the room. Once I was done I motioned to my desk and said, "So what are we doing today" with a smile.

Akasuki shook her hair before smiling and walking over to the desk with me and saying, I 'm going to teach multiplication today…"

With that eme and Akasuki got to work and started going over multiplication. I wasn't very complicated stuff and really just spent the entire time memorizing multiplication tables. After three hours I basically had multiplication down and would really only need some light studying to memorize the fundamentals. Akasuki ate dinner with us which is always nice. Dinner was nice and afterwards me and Mom said bye to Akasuki.

My mother was about to go to the dishes whe I stopped her and said, "Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

She turned to me with a smile and said, "Of course, Sweety. What do you want to talk about?"

I hesitated slightly before steeling myself and saying, "Have you heard of belfin?"

She looked at me a little shocked before saying, "Well, yeah. It's the only sport I have any interest in. In fact me and your… Your father use to watch it together. Why do you ask?"

I was a little shocked at the mention of my father. She never really talks about him, and I don't push her, knowing how said the subject makes her, but this information was freely given so I accepted with a smile. I looked at my mother and with a hesitant smile, "Well I kind of want to try it?" the statement sounded more like a question, but at least I got it out.

My mom stared at me with a blank look before oh so eloquently saying, "Whuh?"

I smiled slightly as I looked at the ground and said, It's okay if you don't want me to. I just thought it'd be a good form of exercise, and I'd learn to use my quirk beforeIgo to UA, and plus I think it'd be pretty fun. And.. If dad liked it I might feel closer to him, if only slightly. I sounded meek to my own ears by the end. The thought of feeling closer to my dad just became a big reason to do this I just want some way to feel closer to him.

I looked ago and saw my mom staring at me in slight shock before she kneeled down and pulled me into a hug I embraced her as well and we held each other for a while before she turned her head slightly towards my ear and said, I -I don't want you to get hurt, so I'm hesitant to say yes, but… if this is something you really want to do then I support you and I know your father would to. He would've loved watching you in a belfin ring I know it. Do you have a gym in mind or do you need help finding one that'll let you in?"

I smiled into her shoulder and said, I found two gyms nearby that'll let me in, but one of them is known for training professional belfiners."

"We can check it out on Saturday then, you don't have any tutors coming so that day should be fine." We pulled away from each other and smiled at one another for a while before she stood up and said, I think it's time for you got to bed. It's almost nine o'clock."

Ismiled at her asIjumped into the air and gave her a quick hug before turning around and disappearing up the steps with a call of, "Good night!" thrown behind me.

The rest of the week went by in similar fashion. Katsuki basically hates me now and gets angry whenever someone brings my name up. Sadly we're no longer friends and his constant anger and arrogance has started pissing me off I stopped going to the park after school like I normally do. Partially because I wanted to avoid running into Katsuki without adults around, and partially so id have more time to practice my quirk before we go to the belfin gym. And finally after the three longest days of my life Saturday came.

It started off like normal I woke up got dress flew into the kitchen and ate breakfast with my mom. After breakfast, when I'd normally go practice my quirk or play on the computer I dragged my mother out of the house I would be taking myself to the gym after schools from now on, but Mom wanted to see the place before letting me spend much time there. The drive was long and boring, it would've taken me less than half the time to fly there, but whatever, as long as Mom's happy. We pulled up to the large building. It had been expanded upon after the first pro came out of it. With four professional belfiners with roots at the gym it was no a large six story tall building, entirely dedicated to belfin.

We walked through the front door and approached the front desk. The person behind the desk looked at us curiously. They probably didn't get many four year olds wanting to fight here, which is fine by me I don't like to brag butIam reasonable enough to realize no normal four year old could hold a candle to me. My mother was about to speak up when I put my hand on her leg and gestured to let me speak. She smiled down at me and nodded before stepping back I jumped up onto the counter in front of the lady's desk so we could actually speak face to face and not face do desk.

"Hello, I said, I want to be a belfiner." She looked slightly amused, which was probably due to my confident tone I smiled at her and the closed my eyes for a brief second longer than necessary to look at her energy. It was a short glimpse, butIsaw a glowing red energy behind her eyes I hadn't seen anything like it before and was excited to try copying it at to see what it does.

She looked at me for a second before saying, "Okay I can give you an application, but you have to be approved by one of the trainers hired before you can even step foot past the front desk. We do have a few trainers that have taken on kids, but not many. And even so the price for a membership to this gym is pretty steep, not something an average person could pay." it sounded like she was trying to dash my hopes, but I realized she was trying to tell me how difficult this'll be I wouldn't back down though.

"Well I'll wait as long as I have to to be a belfiner. And as for the price, that'll be no problem for me, I said with as much confidence as I could muster I wanted this lady to realize how serious I am, and from the look on her face I guess she did.

She smiled and said, I'm glad to see some kids with true conviction. I'll get you the application, just fill it out in the waiting room before returning it to me. I'll get a copy of it to every trainer in the building and we'll see if any bite." As she spoke she grabbed some files from a cabinet and handed them to me ona clipboard with a pen I smiled as I took the offered clipboard and jumped down from the countertop I walked to a nearby open seat and sat down to fill out my information.

Name: Midoriya, Izuku

Age: 4 Sex: Male

Quirk: Copycat

Quirk Description:Ican see and understand how people's' quirks work and then copy whatIsee I can use those quirks as long as I remember how they work.

Reason for wanting to be a belfiner: I got in a fight and discovered I enjoy fighting I want to be a hero someday and thought being a belfiner might help improve my chances. And my father loved watching professional belfin matches with my mom when he was alive, soIsee this as a way with connecting with him even though he's gone.

There was some more pages on contact information for myself and my emergency contact information I finished by signing the last page of the application before handing it to the receptionist. She smiled at me as I gave her the papers and told me she'd copy and send the documents to the trainers immediately. She then left, to presumably give the trainers a copy of my application I smiled as I walked out the door with my mother by my side. The rest of the day wasn't very eventful I practiced my quirk some and watched some belfin matches to see how professionals fight before the day ended.

The next day wasn't very eventful either I had a tutor session with a history tutor. It was pretty interesting stuff about the development of quirk restriction laws that I found impelling. After that I had the day to myself and aat around practicing my destruction energy. It was going along and seemed to be leading towards another uneventful day when my phone started buzzing I smiled as the only people that new my phone number were my mom… and the Belfin gym and considering my mom was sitting two feet away from me watching anime it's safe to say it wasn't her.

I picked up the phone and somewhat hesitantly said, "Hello?"

The person on the other side said in an excited feminine voice, "Hello, this is Sora from the Professional Ultimate Belfin Gym. Is this Midoriya Izuku?"

I smiled, recognizing the voice of the receptionist that had helped me the day before, as I happily said, "Yeah, this is him. How can I help you?"

I 'm calling about the application you submitted yesterday. Most of the trainers have gotten a chance to go over it and twelve of the sixteen responses submitted have offered to train you. We need to set up an appointment for you to meet the trainers. The available time slots in the next week are any time today and four to five on Mondays through Fridays. What time can you be here?" She explained. A giant smile broke out on my fave upon hearing how many acceptances I recieved.

I can be there in ten minutes if that's okay, I said, overly excited to get a trainer.

She seemed a bit shocked at that but replied anyways with, "Yeah that works. All the traIners are currently here so I can get them ready to meet you in ten minutes. If you have no more questions I'll get right on that."

I have no questions so I'll see you in ten," with that I hung up without waiting for a reply I was already in aset of exercise clothes from working on the more physical forms of my quirk shortly before she called. my mother got the gist of the conversation so I just said where I was going then jumped in the air and flew out the window I made my way to the gym a quickly as I could, arriving nine minutes after I left my house I walked up to the front door and made my way inside. Sora was waiting for me in front of the desk and smiled when I walked in.

"Hey, Sora, I said with a smile as I approached her.

"Hello, Midoriya. If you follow me I'll lead you to the trainers, I smiled as I followed her. It wasn't a long walk but we did have a pretty long elevator ride to the fourth floor so we took sometime to get to know each other.

I found out Sora was a fifteen year old high school student, working to waste time. I also learned her quirk was called lazer eyes and was pretty self explanatory. I smiled at this knowledge, realizing I could shoot lasers once I figured out how to make that glowing red energy. The meeting of the trainers was done in a large belfin ring. It was basically a large raised stage with thick bulletproof glass protecting the spectators from the intense battles waged inside. The meeting was pretty informational I learned the name of each trainer, that each one had helped trainer at least one of the pro belfiners hailing from the gym, they had all been on the pro belfiner circuit for at least a short time, and they all wanted to train me because they thought my quirk would guarantee I go pro one day I was happy to here they believe in my potential, even if I did think they were being a bit over confident in my abilities and that once they saw them they'd think differently. So I was quite surprised that, upon showing them a few of the weekend energies I've formed, they said they thought I had an even better chance at going pro than they originally thought I left with the agreement that all twelve would work together to train me to be the best belfiner to ever walk the earth I just hope I won't let them down.


End file.
